Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to liquid cooling systems for engines and more specifically it relates to an add-on device for rapidly cooling a liquid-cooled motor vehicle engine which has been turned off.
A great majority of the engines used in motor vehicles today rely on liquid cooling systems to prevent overheating. This includes, for example, gasoline and diesel engines in automobiles, motorcycles, trucks, buses, airplanes and boats. These cooling systems generally function by circulating a liquid, normally water or a water/coolant mixture, through the engine, where the liquid is heated, thus cooling the engine. The liquid is then pumped to a heat exchanger (e.g. a radiator) where it is cooled, usually by air passing over the heat exchanger. The cooled liquid is then recirculated to the engine in a continuous cycle.
When the engine is turned off, however, the cooling system is often turned off also, resulting in the engine temperature rising to extremely high levels or at least remaining elevated for a long period of time. This can cause problems related to excessive engine temperatures and inconvenience with regard to performing engine maintenance or repairs.
Additionally, in applications such as in motorboats and campers when the vehicle remains occupied when the engine is not running, the residual engine heat can result in the passenger compartment temperature rising to uncomfortable or even unsafe levels for many hours, especially as the engines are typically housed in enclosed areas which do not permit the engine heat to dissipate easily. This can also place great stress on air conditioning systems, when present.
In some engines, the cooling system will continue to run when the engine is turned off. Its effective is diminished, however, because the air flow over the heat exchanger is greatly diminished in a stationary vehicle.
The instant invention takes advantage of the pre-existing liquid cooling circulation systems of such engines. When connected to a hot engine which has been turned off, the instant invention enables the hot engine to be rapidly and easily cooled to ambient temperatures, typically in less than one hour.